Mean Girls-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a hit with The Plastics until she makes the mistake of falling for Natsu Dragneel, the ex-boyfriend of alpha Plastic, Lisanna Strauss.


Chapter 1

 _Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and as of this moment, I'm about to start my first day of school. In case you're confused on that first sentence, let's just say I have never been to a real school before like my whole life. Guess you can say I didn't exactly have an easy upcoming._

 _I guess it all starts back when I was only a baby. You see, I never knew my parents because around that time they were taking a trip to Africa to visit old friends of theirs. Unfortunately, on a rainy night, my parents were killed in a car crash. When the decision came down on who's to be my guardian, their will stated that I be put in the care of their friends who lived in Africa._

 _Even though I didn't know my parents, I was always told what kind of people they were by my foster parents. Instead of going to school in Africa, they would constantly take me to the Safari where I really bonded with the animals there. While I didn't get educated in schools, I was home schooled by my foster parents._

 _Around the time when my foster parents were starting to get wealthy, they figured maybe it was time I enroll into an actual school in America. After getting me a house and enough money to look after myself, it was goodbye Africa as I entered America as I took my first steps into an actual school._

 _Now, I know what you must be thinking. Yeah, I get that home-schooled kids are considered freaks or that we're weirdly religious or something. But trust me, my perfectly normal and was raised like any other kid. Although, I'm still trying to get use to how things are in America. For one, I had no idea you we are supposed to look both ways before crossing the street, which almost got me killed, so I'm still trying to catch up._

* * *

Entering the school for the first time, Lucy found this all to be a bit too much but took a deep breath and told herself she could handle it. She had never knew there were so many kids in one school. Lucy almost expected it to be small. Not only that, while she was behaved well-mannered, she saw many kids who had a wild streak and many of them kissing. Lucy figured this was something she will have to get used to.

Going inside her class, Lucy figured this should be the perfect opportunity to make new friends. She approached a pretty young girl her age with pink hair. Lucy noticed she labeled her backpack with her name on it that spelled her name: Sherry Blendy.

"Hi," Lucy said, approaching Sherry. "I don't know if anybody has told you this yet, but I'm a new student. My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

Not caring what Lucy said, Sherry replied, "Talk to me again and ruin that little pretty face of yours."

Lucy was shocked by that reply as Sherry walked away from her to take her seat. She couldn't help but notice two people laughing at her. One was a girl with light blue wild hair while the other looked like a tough guy who were a lot of black and had long hair that looked wild like the girls sitting in front of him. They figured Lucy must be a newbie to the school.

Before Lucy could take her seat, the young blue-haired girl said, "You don't want to sit there. Sherry's boyfriend is going to sit there."

As the young blue-haired girl said, Sherry's boyfriend, a dark-skinned boy named Ran Akatsuki came along to sit next to Sherry as they both began to kiss.

Finding another seat that was open, the blue-haired girl stopped her again and replied, "Not there either. Droy tends to fart a lot."

Lucy saw the blue-haired girl pointing to the black-haired and fat kid named Droy who took offense to that.

Having a hard time figuring out on where to sit, Lucy accidentally bumped into a young woman who hard curly blonde hair, wearing a pink shirt and white pants and white shoes. The woman she bumped into was the teacher of her math class, Mavis Vermillion. When she bumped into the teacher, she dropped her box of doughnuts and her cup of coffee spilled on her shirt.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry," Lucy apologized as the students laughed at her.

"No, no. It's not your fault," Mavis told Lucy as they both cleaned up the mess. "I just happen to have bad luck."

Mavis decided to remove her shirt since she wore an undershirt beneath. However, the students began to laugh again when they saw Mavis' bra exposed. Walking into the class was a blonde-haired man named Yuri Dreyar, the school principal. He was shocked to walk in on Mavis removing her shirt.

"Mavis, what are you doing?" Yuri questioned, a bit shocked what he was seeing.

Realizing her bra was exposed, she replied, "My shirt is stuck to my undershirt, isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Lucy answered. "Not me help you with that." Lucy helped bring down Mavis' undershirt as Yuri approached Mavis to talk to her.

"So, Mavis, how was your summer?" Yuri asked her.

"I got divorced," Mavis replied.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Yuri said. "Well, in case you need someone to talk to…"

"No, there's no need," Mavis told Yuri. "I may not understand what went wrong, but you got to take on whatever life throws at you."

"Alright then," said Yuri, as he turned towards the students to cut to the chase. "Well, I just wanted everyone to know that we have a new student joining us. She just moved here all the way from Africa."

"So, why don't you introduce yourself," Mavis said, referring to a browned-hair girl named Cana Alberona.

Confused, Cana replied, "Think you got the wrong person. I'm from Michigan."

"Oh, well, of course," Mavis said, embarrassed. "I knew that."

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia," said Yuri. "Where are you, Lucy?"

"That's me," Lucy spoke, introducing herself. "And I'm very happy to be here and meet everyone."

"And we're very glad to have you, Lucy," Mavis replied, greeting her.

"Seems like you got things under control her, Mavis," Yuri said to her. "But really, if you need to talk, you can see me anytime."

"Hey, don't worry," Mavis assured him. "But maybe is not the best time while you can see through my shirt."

Laughing nervously, Yuri replied, "Yeah, right." After that, he made his leave.

* * *

 _The first day of school was a blur. A stressful surreal blur. I got in trouble for the most random things. Like I couldn't use the bathroom without a lavatory pass. Even when I did have a lavatory pass, I still wasn't allowed to use the bathroom. I mean what kind of teacher doesn't trust a student to go to the bathroom._

 _I never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me, where they were always yelling at me, except for Miss Mavis, who was very kind to me. Also not many of the kids wanted to be friends with me. I had a lot of friends in Africa. And yet so far, everything about this school and country is just confusing. Of course, I wasn't about to those things get me down. Sooner or later, things are bound to turn around for me._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the film "Mean Girls" as it is the property of Mark Waters and the book author Rosalind Wiseman. I also do not own "Fairy Tail" as it is the property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: This story will be based off the "Mean Girls" film because I simply love this movie and I felt like Fairy Tail would be a nice parody off of it since Fairy Tail is one of the many Anime series that has more girls while series like Naruto and Bleach sort of lack in making more female characters. Anyhow, hope you'll enjoy this version of the story and tell me what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
